The model in question concerns equipment suitable for large boxes, in this case, intended for use in chicken farms and, in particular, to move the large cages holding the animals during loading, unloading and transportation.
Similar equipment is already in use, where the cages are accommodated during the first phase of loading, before being transferred by means of the appropriate devices, which essentially consist of thrust-blocks, each operated by a motor; these thrust-blocks then being transferred, by other motorised means, onto the carrying structure of said equipment.
However, these solutions, apart from being particularly complicated and expensive, are of limited use in those poultry farms with low ceilings, where the use of moving equipment may be awkward or unsafe. Another important problem connected with the above-mentioned equipment concerns the centrifugal force to which the cages are subjected during the simultaneous movements of transfer and rotation, which brings risks of instability for the whole structure and, therefore, a source of danger to the operators.
Finally, those structures already existing do not exploit the work cycles in a rational way, leaving downtime between the various phases of loading, unloading and picking up of the cages.
The main aim of the equipment in question is to avoid such inconveniences by adopting new and different components, without altering the functionality and use of the equipment itself.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.